You'd have to be Half Mad to Dream Me Up
by xMadderxHatterx
Summary: While Queens are mysteriously disappearing, Hatters are going mad...-er, Underland is falling to bits, our own Alice Kingsley must return to Underland, to fix everything once and for all in the topsy-turvy land she loves... as well as a broken heart.
1. Remembering

Alice Kingsley stared out the enormous second-story window at the bland landscape and sighed.

_Why did I leave?_

She yawned.

Just back from her business venture to China, which turned out to be more or less a success, she finally had time to settle down again… at home.

_No… this is not my real home… I belong with __**them**__…_

She closed her eyes and remembered all she could of Underland. This time, her memories were surprisingly less vague. Her battle with the Jabberwocky flashed before her eyes. She near felt its scorching, putrid breath, heard its angered inflection as it danced tauntingly around her, Vorpal sword in hand. She remembered the rage burning her lungs as she screamed in the bitter air, "Off with your head!" and sliced through the thick flesh of the beast's, long, serpent-like neck.

Submerged further into her memories, she squinted her eyes shut more and crafted a likeness of the Hatter in her mind. In her imagination, it was clear as when it had happened in actuality, the scent of musty lumber in the air, the sky a fiery orange, she sat on his shoulder, near three inches tall after drinking a bit too much pishalver for her taste. He breathed heavily, the faintest hints of speech carried from his lips by the humid wind. His Scottish brogue set in as he spoke, pausing often and emphasizing the Outlandish speak as if the words themselves were pure emotion…

"_The Jabberwock, with eyes a-flame, Jaws that bait and claws that catch, Beware the Jabberwock, my son, The frumious Bandersnatch… He took his vorpal sword in hand… The vorpal blade went snicker-snack … He left it dead, and with its head …. He went galumphing back…. Its all about you, you know."_

She shuddered. She didn't want to remember the rest of the conversation…. For sometimes, upsetting a friend as good to one as the hatter was to her hurt herself nearly as much it did him…

"_You don't slay? Do you have any idea what the Red Queen has done? You don't slay."_

She shifted uncomfortably, but the hurt in his voice still echoed in her mind even when she opened her eyes for a brief moment, as she had been submerged so deep into Memory she was feeling short of breath. She glanced out the window. It was pouring. How long had she been daydreaming, now? She shivered and pulled her light blue, hand knit blanket over her shoulders like a shawl to keep out the cold, stood up and shuffled to the door.

She peeked out into the hall. Her mother was downstairs in the parlor…

She tiptoed back into her bedroom and flung open the enormous, iron-paned windows, hesitantly letting the rain drip onto her pale face. A rather familiar blue butterfly struggled through the pouring rain and landed on her nose. Ignoring the fact she still had her face to the rain, she smiled.

"Hello, Absolem."

"Alice. Would you _mind_?"

He coughed, nodding at his sopping wings that were only getting wetter.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She let him fly onto her index finger, closed the window and sat back down again, the bright blue insect still perched on her index finger.

"How are things in Underland?" she asked him eagerly, smiling from ear to ear at the encounter of her old friend.

"Not exactly… excellent." He drawled, in his usual tone.

"What do you mean?

"The Queen… the White Queen, of course, Mirana, bless her soul, she's… missing."

Alice gaped at him in horror.

"Wh-what??!"

The indigo insect shook his head.

"Worse thing is… the guards surveying the area to which her sister and the Knave were banned… were killed. Most likely by the big head. Not a trace of her since. She must've gone after her sister…" He shook his head once more.

"I understand you have business to tend to here, Alice… but… someone else in Underland needs you as well…"

She frowned, concern creasing her pretty face.

"What do you mean? Whom?"

Absolem sighed. "Tarrant… he's raving mad with grief…"

"The Hatter?" she asked, with even greater concern.

The butterfly nodded. "Ever since you left, he's been growing more and more… mad. He's… dangerous now. No one can speak to him without getting hurt…."

-----------

Dun dun DUHH!! More to come. ;D


	2. Hopelessness

Logic. Sense. Thought.

There was none.

There was rage.

Mirana looked at the slightly decrepit door that had just been slammed in her face.

"Tarrant! By the power invested in me-"

An unusually sharp pair of scissors was flung at the door, the blades protruding just a centimeter away from the queen's fair forehead.

"Tarrant, please!"

A deep growl from the madman, the sound of hats that littered the floor being crushed, scissors and sharp objects thrust into the decaying walls, even a few glass bottles shattered.

The queen rubbed her temples. She had personally come here to visit the man, who's mad state was even worse than described by lowly Underlanders who dared interrupt him of whatever it is he did in there. It sounded like he was destroying everything. Most certainly not hatting. As, last time Mirana had checked, hatting does not involve profane growling and the destruction of everything in sight. Nevertheless, she thought he could at least pay her a little respect, as in, not near killing her.

She didn't understand it. Of all things to get him riled up- in not the good sense of the word- she'd come here to tell him Alice might be returning. Although she didn't exactly tell him _why_, she didn't want to let on she'd fallen ill and would most likely soon not be strong enough to rule- where Alice might have to assist her. She remembered how Alice seemed to be the only thing in his life that ever made him seem… sane. Of course he would be crazed with grief after her departure to the Upperlands, but wouldn't he be pleased to hear of her return?

Tarrant confused Mirana. Very much so.

At last, the gnarled door flung open.

His eyes glowed tawny amber, such a bold orange, it put his hair to shame.

"Ye' gud 'er 'thing 'eddling piece o' royal blud, what 'ye be wantin' with 'e?" He snarled, his Outlandish inflection masking what would have been proper English.

Mirana stepped back in alarm at the insult. "Excuse me, Tarrant?"

Distractedly, the madman stood, swinging the dilapidated door back and forth on its hinges and staring off past Mirana, muttering something to the effect of- "Eh. Needs more marmalade."

Mirana waited politely for a moment, then cleared her throat. "Hatter…?"

"Hatter…. What is the **HATTER**, with me, 'ye ask?"

She shook her head, smiling amiably. "No, dear. I-"

Suddenly, he snapped the door off the hinges, due to too much sidetracked swinging-of-doors.

"Oh. S-So sorry." He said, his soft, usual tone returning as his face flushed and he proceeded to gracelessly fit the door back in place… upside-down.

Mirana giggled pleasantly.

He glanced around, then studied the door carefully. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, no-thing." She smiled.

"Nothing? Nothing and I are very close, you know, she's a friend of Time, and her and Time, well she feuds with time as I do, so we can relate well, as far as arguing with that Time chap, you know? Yes, you do know. Now, where's my marmalade? I had some perfectly good orange marmalade, but Thackery, he, he-"

"Hatter." She politely cut off his rambling.

"Thank you. I'm fine…"

She smiled warmly once more. "Good. Now, by-the-by, to continue further what I was _trying_ to say earlier…"

He frowned, displeased.

"Before I was rudely interrupted!" she muttered under her breath.

"Your Majesty, I-"

"I don't want to hear another word of it." She frowned, still keeping her significant air but batting her eyelashes as a means of subtle pouting.

He ignroed her amateurish pleading as his bright green eyes slowly faded into that orange-gold that meant perhaps a painfully long Outlandish tirade.

Mirana saw this coming and paused silently, not wanting to anger him again.

After waiting for his eyes to return to their usual green once more, she cleared her throat and continued.

"Alice needs to come back, Tarrant. Why does this make you so upset?"


	3. Home

Alice furrowed her brow, and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry Absolem… I just don't think I can…"

He looked down in dismay.

"I see. I understand. You have your… reasons."

She shook her head, "No, Its just… I'm rather obligated by my family-"

"Alice. You stupid girl. Do you ever consider you have family with _us_?"

Alice stood openmouthed, rendered mute by his all-too-true words.

"Well?" He asked, impatient.

She stood up abruptly, her blanket falling to her feet.

"I am going back to Underland. For…."

She seemed to choke on her words.

"My… friends…. My other family."

The butterfly nodded and fluttered to her shoulder. "I see your regained muchness hasn't left you just yet."

She nodded absently, not paying much attention to what he was saying, and proceeded to grab a worn leather satchel and rummaged through her dresser drawers, packing for her possibly much longer stay in Underland, while Absolem observed from her shoulder.

"How long do you plan to stay, this time?" he commented on the large amount of clothing she packed.

"As long as I can… I suppose, a few days worth up here. I'll leave a note to Mother, tell her I had to leave on business."

The butterfly nodded. This was in fact, a plausible excuse as Alice often made trips unexpectedly (due to trading), so she hardly ever was at home anyway, nowadays.

She fastened the bag closed and swung it over her shoulder, then ran to her writingdesk and pulled out her pen and a exotically decorated piece of papyrus stationary she had gotten during her latest travels.

Mother Dearest,

I'm so horribly sorry for any inconvenience, but I really must leave. On business. Just gotten an offer to trade with a splendid new area, will be back in a few days at the least…

All my love,

Alice

Alice rushed downstairs and placed the note on the end table in the hall, as her elderly mother had fallen asleep on the sofa. Perfect timing.

Absolem still flying closely behind, she rushed out of the door briskly.

"Now, where to find that rabbit hole?" she said thoughtfully, smiling that distinct, much-y grin of hers.

"You silly girl. You may have your muchness, but don't tell me you've forgotten…?"

"Oh, yes. The Ascots'." She frowned, not wanting to be caught sneaking into her business partner's (and his snot-nosed son's) property. "Isn't there any other way?"

"Ah, I wish there was." He agreed. "But McTwisp had had enough of this crude world here, and refused to dig another." She nodded. "I see."

They hurried along in silence until they reached the iron, back gate of the Ascot's estate.

"Ladies first." The butterfly drawled semi-mockingly, noting Alice's hesitance.

She took a deep breath and squeezed through one of the large gaps in the iron fence, Absolem following closely, she ran across the neatly landscaped area until she found precisely the tree she was looking for. At the base of said tree, was an unusually large rabbit hole.

She closed her eyes, clutching her shoulder bag and coat close, then stepped into the hole.

Alice didn't scream as she fell. She embraced the fall, as if it were an old friend, so to speak.

She met Absolem, cheerful but bruised at the end of the fall, got the key to the outside of the hall and drank just enough pishalver to exit through the little door.

She stepped out into the garden, the flowers were all bickering until they turned their heads…

She smiled, closed her eyes momentarily to take it all in, and then paused.

"I'm home."


	4. You

A/N- Oooh….. Halice-ness in this chapter, sorry it took me awhile to update…

Anyway, I honestly don't like how this chapter turned out, although I did spend quite awhile on it…. *sigh*

Anywhooo, thanks so much for the reviews I've been getting! Me really appreciates dem! ^^

Yup, so, here's Numero 4~

Tarrant knew slamming the door and ignoring the queen was not a good idea.

Because when he opened it once more to apologize,

She was gone.

Alice knew where to go first. She had that feeling- the kind you get in the pit of your stomach that spreads to your fingertips and makes you tingle all over so much you feel you need a blanket and some hot tea. But then you know, the very thought of what you know you should do gets in the way of your tea-making and blanket-retrieving whether you'd like it or not.

She had to go find the Hatter.

Alice ran in the direction of where she remembered to be Witzend, where the Hatter should be residing. She began to question her decision- what kind of condition would he be in? Would he forgive her? Or would he do something he'd regret? Would he still… oh, no. She couldn't jump to conclusions. He didn't love her, well, not in that way anyway…. She shook her head at her thoughts as she jogged. What would cause her to think that? Sure, they once were best friends, but… _I wonder what Mother would think of me, if I fell in love with a madman_. She chortled to herself uneasily at the thought, and continued walking through the Tulgey Wood, scanning the area for that lanky figure with flaming orange hair and frivolous top-hatted head.

After a good fifteen minutes of wandering and searching, she came to a clearing. The same one where she'd had her first hat-travel experience. _Anyone can travel by horse or rail, but the absolute best way to go is by hat!_ She smiled at the Memory when she noticed a rather slanted house that looked like it was about to collapse, and the very walls were half- rotted but, oh! In the window lay a burning candle which illuminated a corner of the room, and it was decorated with the most marvelous bright green striped wallpaper, she squinted more- was that…. Oh, yes! It was! There also lay on the windowsill a brand-new looking dark green bowler hat, despite its normal, boring, Upperlandish shape, it was covered in embroidered mushrooms and caterpillars, oh! And teapots and… She smiled, no need to investigate further from such a distance, she knew she'd found the place all right.

Alice rushed to the front door, (which she'd noticed was upside down on the hinges), and knocked lightly with the back of her hand, nervous.

Tarrant froze. That knock on the door… it didn't sound like the queen, much to his disappointment. (He wanted to apologize, but had the feeling she wasn't coming back…. Ever…)

He stood up, slowly, stiffly. He hadn't had a visitor in _years_. Quickly, he grabbed armfuls of unfinished hats that littered the floor and stuffed them on top of a bookcase, in cabinets, under chairs, under other hats, etc.

"H-hatter?"

He dropped the hats. She must've heard him shuffling things around.

_She…._

_Its…. Her._

_It couldn't be Her! Oh, no! Tarrant, you are completely bonkers and you're hallucinating again!!_

He sighed, still unsettled by hallucinating again, and opened the door cautiously.

"Yes…..?"

"Hatter! I've come back! Oh, dear it is so swell to see you once more!" The woman's face lit up. She seemed to be the most real of his hallucinations, he began to think she was real.

"No. Its not _you_, you slurvish girl! I'm seeing things!!!"

Alice chuckled, thinking he was joking, until she noticed his eyes shone orange and his face went colorless.

"Hatter?"

_No, no, no! She may very well be real! But, oh, how I wish she was, how I wish to just…._

His face eased up a tad, but his twisted expression still worried Alice.

"Hatter, its me! Alice!! Why do you look so upset?" She frowned, reaching up to cup his face in her hands as she often did to calm him until-

He stepped forward, reaching out hesitantly, his callused fingertips timidly brushing against her cheek. She shuddered at his touch. As soon as he'd reached out, he stepped back again, his complexion slowly returning and now his eyes fading to an odd violet.

"_Are_ you real?" he asked skeptically, his voice cracking as he glanced at her nervously.

She nodded, smiling. He sounded much like a small child, questioning the existence of some sort of fairytale-creature from another world they'd only ever heard myths about. "As real as ever. Is it I now who needs to convince you _I_ am not merely a dream, now?"

She trembled as he slowly, briskly stepped forward once more, his trembling hand running its fingers through her hair, doubting. In alarm, not sure how to react, she wrapped her arms around him, and very soon found her head on his shoulder and she crying what could potentially form another Pool of Tears.

"I missed you."

Tarrant could barely breathe. She felt so… real. He knew he could never forgive her for leaving him, he never would. But having her so close made the Bread-and-Butter-flies flutter inside, and he had to keep from crying himself. Her tears trickled over his coat sleeve. He loved to see her once more, however hated her with every fiber of his existence, yet there was something about feeling her cry on his shoulder that made him feel as if he'd been stabbed in the chest thirty-seven times.

"Alice. Don't cry. Don't cry. Angels aren't supposed to… cry."


End file.
